The Pathologhist
by L.S Jay
Summary: Jane had her boogeyman. Let's give Maura one and call it even. Shall we ?


**Everyone knows neither of us own "Rizzoli &isles", yet for some reason we have to mention it.**.

* * *

 ** _Ch1: Meeting Agent Rizzoli_**

It was a very gloomy and cold Sunday morning when they gathered for an urgent meeting.

Sgt. Detective Vince Korsak - a slightly overweighted white man in his mid fifties with gray hair, and hideous taste in fashion- sat in the end of the plain yet comfortable sofa, In Lt. Cavanaugh's office, next to his young partner, Detective Barry Frost.

Frost was a handsome, black man with a charming smile that makes him, somehow, look much younger that he really was. And his very good shape makes his nice suits look even nicer. Frost couldn't be more different than Korsak even if he tried, and yet they made a good team with an impressive cases closing rate; the old detective with his vast experience and various connections, and the younger with his intelligence and eagerness to learn and his expertise in technology as a computer geek.

There is no doubt that this team wasn't as good as the one that Korsak had with his former partner but with Dr. Maura Isles's help , they made a force to be reckoned with.

Dr. Isles, a honey blonde in her first thirties with beautiful hazel eyes , who sat in the other end of the sofa in very ladylike posture, was a woman of science who carries herself with such a grace and confidence that make her presence noticeable and very hard to miss, especially with her striking beauty and her wardrobe that speaks volumes of her wealth and her love for fashion. She could have been a living example of the perfect woman with perfect life if it wasn't for her awkwardness and lack of social skills and her tendency to spout random facts - while nervous or excited- about subjects that no one - except her considering the fact that she is a genius-understands or really cares about. In the end nobody is perfect!

The trio sat in uneasy silence in front of Lt. Cavanaugh -a tall, fairly attractive, white man, older than Korsak by a couple of years, with very short grayish hair- who was on the phone since they arrived, thus they hadn't have a chance to ask him about the serious matter that made him call them in their day off.

As the phone call ended, Cavanaugh cleared his throat : "Detectives, Dr. Isles, I'm sorry if i disturbed your plans for the weekend by calling this meeting in such short notice"

"It's ok sir, what's the matter?" Asked Korsak.

" it's about your current case, the brass thinks you might need help in this one Vince"

"Help? What kind of help sir?! " wondered Frost.

And before Cavanaugh had the chance to respond, Korsak answered, without looking at his partner, keeping eye contact with his boss and barely containing his irritation: " the Fed kid. What the hell Sean ?! You know what those arrogant assholes do ! They just pop up and take over our cases and treat us like shit ! .. Sorry Doc" He mumbled the last words to Maura, knowing that she, the ever refined lady, despises such a vulgar language being used in her presence.

"Relax Vince, no one is gonna take you case. But the brass isn't very happy about the progress of this case .. A serial killer who performs his own autopsies on his victims, is the last thing Boston needs in this critical period, considering the upcoming elections.. So as a compromise, the FBI will send one of their own to help.. Like consult y'know" Sean said calmly.

"We can handle this on our own, like any other case and you know that Sean ! " argued Korsak angrily.

" that's the problem detective. This is nothing usual or normal about this case. It's nearly a month now, And we both know you're nowhere near to catch him"

" but.. "

" this is no 'but' here korsak ! This is not for discussion. You're actually here to meet the agent who might be assigned to this case"

"Might?! "

"yeah, she haven't accepted or declined the offer yet "

"oh yeah perfect ! typical spoiled ass" Korsak huffed, too irritated to even apologize for his profanity to Maura who cringed her nose in disapproval, while Frost sat quiet, watching the argument like a tennis match until something caught his attention: "She ?!" The surprise wasn't hidden from his voice.

At that, Maura turned her head facing Frost : " I didn't know you sexist, Detective Frost ! " she clearly wasn't very happy about his remark.

Frost flushed in embarrassment as he began to stutter : "W.. What? No ! I.. I just.. Y'know.. It's.. sorry Doc "

Cavanaugh chuckled at the scene in front of him, and said whilst checking his cellphone: " yes Frost, the agent is a 'she'.. Actually she's the best they have, and you're about to meet her, she just entered the precinct "

Cavanaugh kept his eyes on korsak while the rest focused their gaze on the office door, until a firm knock penetrated the silence that took over them for a minute or so.

" fancy meeting an old friend Vince ?"

And before korsak could express his suspicions about the identity of the agent, the door opened revealing a tall, lanky, dark haired woman. Seemly in this same age as Maura. In faded jeans and dark blue shirt under a black leather jacket, that fits her well, and maybe if she put a slight touch of makeup, and high hills instead of the boots she was wearing, she could easily be mistaken as a super model.

Frost could've whistled his appreciation if he could, but his throat went dry as he recognized who she really was. not that he had met her before but apparently the agent has quite a reputation.

All the occupants of the room stood as the agent closed the door behind her before she stepped further. She stood in the middle of the office, in her full intimidating high, hands in her jacket pockets, taking a few second to take in the people in the room subtly, then she turned her body fully facing the Lt.

"Agent Rizzoli, thanks for coming" Cavanaugh greeted her without offering his hand for her to shake.

"Lt. Nice to see you again" said a husky, very deep yet feminine,voice.

"The same here rizzoli, nice to have you back, even if just for short time"

" Hold your horses there, I haven't made my decision yet Sean" the agent offered with a ghost of a smile.

"I call bullshit, we both know you're playing hard to get Rizzoli" Sean said confidently.

With chuckle, all she offered was "We'll see."

With that she turn her head to make eye contact with korsak who was gazing her since she entered the room with unreadable expression on his face.

"Korsak"

"Rizzoli"

They stare at each other with serious faces for what it felt like hours before korsak gave in and show his wildest grin opening his arm enveloping the agent with a hug that only two old friends share.

"I see you still suck at staring game old man" said Jane.

"Come on Jane, who could possibly handle those two black wholes you call eyes, I nearly feel sorry for the suspects who run out of luck to be in the receiving end of you stare" still smiling he said teasingly, taking in her appearance: "D.C suits you well I must say"

Jane gave a lopsided smirk before patting his right shoulder: " I wish I could say the same about you old man.. Considering the dark circles under your eyes, I'd say either this case is really shitty one or you spend your nights sleepless thinking about how much you miss me. I'd rather it to be th last if you ask me"

Korsak laughed softly shaking his head at his former partner antic. It was exactly like the old days, like nothing has changed, but he knew better. Things had changed drastically after that dreadful day. He felt a familiar tingle of guilt burning inside him, even though he knows, like she knows, that it wasn't his fault.

Frost and Maura stood there watching, in amusement, the playful banter between the old partners. They both knew Vince for almost two year now, they share more than meals and drinks together. You could say they were good friends. But neither of them had ever seen him this carefree and easygoing with anyone before.

Of course they knew, or rather to say they heard about 'Rizzoli& korsak'; their partnership and their history, and very little about what made this impressive partnership come to end. But what the gossips couldn't de justice to, was how deep the bond the twosome shares. They were more than a mere partners and friends. They were more like a monitor and student, a master and apprentice.. But they often exchange the roles. They taught and helped each other to reach where they were now; two good people in the right side of the law serving the same purpose even in separated paths. She was the daughter he never had even if he always said that he wasn't that old to be her dad. And he was a father to her although she was too stubborn to admit it and too proud to let him treat her any differently that he would treat any other male partner. They were all of those things to each other and more which make their relationship very complicated and strong one.

Frost wished internally he could reach this level of chemistry with his partner someday, and Maura was wondering what it would feel like to be friends with this beautiful mysterious woman.

Korsak's voice pulled them from their thoughts as he guided Jane toward the sofa.

"A way to return a compliment Rizzoli ! Oh yeah before you hear it from someone else; I kinda called you 'arrogant spoiled asshole' before I knew it was you.. You know how we feel about the Feds" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh don't worry about it, I sill share the same feeling even now that I'm one of them" chuckling, Jane assured him, but that didn't spare his right shoulder a playful punch.

Turning her attention to the young man standing next to her former partner, Jane gazed him from head to toes before looking directly in the eyes. Frost had to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine from her stare, knowing exactly what korsak meant by what he said about those eyes earlier. Extending his slightly shaky hand, he manage to find his even shakier voice: "D.. Det. Barry Frost.. I'm his new partner.. I mean current partner. errr.. You can call me frost.. Or Barry if you want.. I.. It's pleasure to meet you ma'am"

Laughing along with korsak and Cavanaugh, Jane didn't take the offered hand, opting instead for putting her hand on his forearm before talking: " firstly, relax kid and stop rambling. Secondly, don't ever 'ma'am' me again if you love your pretty handsome face. And Thirdly, I don't know what you heard or what they told you about me.. But In reality i don't bite" she said sarcastically.

"Most of time" the sarcastic comment came from Sean this time.

" shut up" Jane warned playfully before turning to korsak who was teasing Frost about his nervousness: " I know he's a green, but I've never seen one who turns physically green. For a second I thought he gonna puke on me" she smiled at Frost-who turns now a deep shade of red from embarrassment despite his dark skin- to let him know she was just joking.

"Come on Jane, cut him some slack. His a good kid and fast learner"

" I don't doubt that Vince. After all, he's learning from the best " she said with such affection and sincerity that made korsak's heart swell with pride and gratitude.

He blinked repeatedly against the tears that threatened to escape, and cleared his throat: "Ok, ok.. Don't go all mushy on my Rizzoli.. We don't want to keep our beautiful ME standing in those impossible high heels any longer, do we? "

Maura began to assure him: "Oh no it's ok detective, actually my heels are.."

And only than hazel eyes met dark brown ones for the first time. And like Frost, a shiver ran through every cell in Maura's body, but for a different reason. She was caught up in jane's deep dark orbit that could invade your soul demanding you to reveal your darkest secrets and confess all you sins. Too caught up to notice the subtle shift in Jane's poster; muscles stiffened, jaw clenched and hand curled into fists before she broke the contact. It was a brief moment, merely few seconds, but it felt ike eternity to the both of them.

Forgetting everything about heels, Maura was curious now about and extremely intrigued by those eyes and wanted to look at them once again. So she Introduced herself properly: "Dr. Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner. Nice to meet you Detec.. Ah I mean agent Rizzoli " and unlike Frost, Maura had noticed that neither of the older men had offered his hand to Jane to shake. and based on what she heard and read about the former detective, the ME thought she'd made the right call.

Maura wasn't one to guess or make assumptions, but she gathered enough data to form a hypothesis which was confirmed by Jane's reaction to Frost's offered hand; Apparently After what happened, touching the agent's hands was off limits.

Rizzoli didn't respond right away. She looked down to where Maura's hand should be hanging, and smirked when she realized that the woman in front of her was a very observant one. Then she looked at Maura's eyes once again, but this time her brown eyes turned black and not in pleasant way. There was something dangerous in them - combined with Jane's wild curls that gave her a very intimidating look- made the blood in the honey blonde's veins run cold. And all the ME could feel this time was fear.

"Interesting!" Was all the agent did offer before backing away from Maura to lean her body against the wall near to the door.

The Atmosphere in the office shifted dramatically to match the gloomy one outside. Cavanaugh recognized the 'I mean business' look on Rizzoli's face, so he cleared his voice: "Ok people, let's take a seat so we can go over this. Rizzoli, have you read the case files yet?"

"You mean the files you sent to my hotel room less that an hour ago ?!" Said Jane accusingly but not harshly.

"Oh yeah.. mm sorry about that"

"Besides, as an FBI agent, my day off is sacred due to its rarity Sean.. Anyway all I know about the case is that we have three bodies so far "

"'We' ? So you in ?" Asked korsak hopefully.

Before she answered somehow grudgingly, she looked at him intensely, than at Frost, and finally at Maura:

"yeah, you got yourself a fourth player in the team.. I mean come on ! They kill them, move their bodies from the crime scene, autopsy them and than dumb them in the original CS! That sounds fun"

Korsak chuckled nervously: " I gotta say your idea of fun is very different than mine, but I'm happy you.." Before he continues, jane's cellphone start ringing. Pulling it from her jeans pocket, she lifted her forefinger in the air apologetically, excusing herself from the room to take the call. " hey Emma!... What's wrong sweetheart.. " came Jane's voice, noticeably softer, from behind the now closed door.

Korsak and Cavanaugh exchange a puzzled look while Frost exhaled loudly in relief.

"Oh man! She is certainly something" he mumbled mostly to himself.

That made korsak smile fondly: "yeah she is"

Frost continue like he was in trance : ".. I'm mean she is hot and dark and dangerous like the bad boy that no girl should get involved with but yet all the teenager girls bend down his feet.. Yeah she is definitely trouble"

A kick in his shin, pulled him back to reality.

"Ow! What the hell korsak?!"

"Stop drooling over her, and never let her hear you talking about her like that for the sake of your dear balls kid"

"Oh trust me I'm not drooling. I would if she doesn't make my throat drier than desert by scaring the hell out of me !"

The men share laughter whilst Maura was staring blankly at the spot where the other woman was standing before. The ME was deep in her thoughts about her. Something was disturbingly intriguing about Jane. In the same time there were those impossibly dark eyes that were looking at her earlier with what it felt like an invitation to dive in those dark seas, and a warning 'Do not come across'. Maybe Jane indeed was a trouble. A very intriguing, beautiful trouble!

She shook her head to get rid of those unexpected thoughts when she heard Sean's voice calling her name.

"I'm sorry, What did you say? I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh no worries Doc, I was just asking you what you think of agent Rizzoli"

Maura took a deep breath thinking carefully about what to say. the truth was that she doesn't know : "Well, i don't know what to say.. Considering the fact that we didn't have much time to interact properly, and the very little information I know about her, I certainly don't have enough data to make a conclusion"

The answer was a very Maura-like, and the three men knew it. In that very moment Jane return to the office.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to cut this meeting short.. I don't think there is anything else to discuss anyway until Monday morning. I expect to see you all in the conference room to go through the files and details about this mm .. Have you given him I name yet?"

"No.. mmm how about the pseudo-ME?"

"Really korsak ?! That worst that the one in my mind! Remind me to never ask you about names if I ever had a child" said Jane teasingly while turning to leave before she added: " ok guys, I think I'll see you around then.. And Frost, you can breath now " with her trademark smirk Jane headed toward the door.

"Wait! What name you have on you mind Jane? " ask korsak.

"The Pathologist" came her answer from the hallway.


End file.
